


We're Needed, Mr. Harris

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Non-Canon Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander goes on a mission with Giles. In leather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Needed, Mr. Harris

**Author's Note:**

> based on an idea from  [](http://antennapedia.livejournal.com/profile)[**antennapedia**](http://antennapedia.livejournal.com/) (who also provided beta services) speculating on what if it were Xander in this [picture](http://www.comicscontinuum.com/stories/0709/13/buffy9b.htm) instead of Faith? (Image of alternate cover for comic issue #7) Behold the results. No comics canon in this story.

Xander was a little nervous about the mission he was going on tonight. He'd volunteered for it when Faith got injured on routine patrol. He'd blithely asked what he should wear to go spying in and his two best friends had volunteered to go shopping for him.

"Tell me again why I'm doing this?" Xander asked.

He came out of the dressing room, even more nervous. He stood in front of the full length mirror, plucking at the leather suit. Buffy and Willow were sitting behind him, looking him over.

"Because you're a good friend?" Willow offered trying not to laugh.

Buffy was also stifling a smirk. "No, it's because he wants to be alone with Giles."

Xander felt the blush creeping up his cheeks. But he couldn't deny what Buffy had said. It had been a week since he'd gotten to spend any quality time with, well Giles wasn't exactly his boyfriend, yet.   
They'd only been seeing each other for a few weeks.

"No…okay, maybe," Xander admitted.

Willow smiled wider. "No time for smoochies, huh?

"None, zip, zero, zilch, nada," Xander sighed, turning this way and that, watching the leather move with him.

Buffy's face grew serious. "There won't be time for any on this mission. You need to get in, get the information, get out."

Xander turned to her. "I know, Buff. Trust me, I know. But still, alone time with Giles, big check mark in the good things column."

Willow burst into laughter for no apparent reason. She pointed and Buffy looked, covering her mouth with her hands, not stopping her own giggles. Xander looked back and forth between them, confused.

"What? What?"

Willow attempted to speak between guffaws.

"You…um…might want to consider wearing a …uh…cup or something…before you go out…alone with Giles."

Xander scowled, perplexed, but turned back to the mirror. He couldn't see…oh. His erection was clearly outlined by the tight leather. His blush deepened as he pushed past them to get changed. This was the last time he trusted them to go shopping for him.

                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Giles sat in his office going through the last of the paperwork for the day. When Faith injured herself he almost called off the operation. But Xander had offered to step in. Giles wanted to protest, but couldn't lest he give away their relationship.

Not that there was much to give away at this point. Everyone in the Council knew they'd started dating. It had begun with Buffy catching them kissing and snowballed from there. Surprisingly she had neither 'wigged' nor expressed disgust at the thought of him and Xander together.

"Mister Giles?"

Giles sighed and looked up. "Yes, Andrew?"

"I have the information you requested for the op tonight," he stepped forward and placed a thick folder on the desk.

"Thank you, Andrew."

"Are you sure you don't need…?"

"No, Xander and I will not require back up, Andrew, but thank you for offering, again. You can go home now."

"Yes, Mister Giles, see you in the morning."

Giles waved the boy off, picking up the folder. It was a simple reconnaissance job. Using Faith it would   
have taken an hour, hour and a half on the outside. He'd had to adjust the timing to accommodate Xander's   
all too human speed.

Xander would go to a mansion on the outskirts of the city. It was rumored to belong to a sorcerer of ill repute and he was apparently bent on destroying the line of Slayers recently awoken. Giles worried for Xander's safety. But the lad, no, man now, had proven himself more than capable on a regular basis and Giles had surprising faith in him to get the job done and not get hurt.

He stood from the desk, stretching. He had time to grab a bite to eat before he had to change and meet Xander in the garage for the drive out to the mansion. They were ready, he was sure of it.

                                      
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Giles was waiting by the car when Xander arrived in the garage. He'd found a really long trench coat to hide his outfit. All he needed was for Giles to tell him he couldn't go because of it to complete the humiliation. Giles looked him over curiously but said nothing. The drive was quick and quiet.

"Are you quite sure you can do this?" Giles asked after they'd parked across the street.

Xander turned. "Yeah. I'm sure. How hard could it be to snap a few photos?" he joked nervously.

Giles sighed and nearly reached out for Xander. "Just…be careful."

Xander smiled. "I will," he promised before leaning over to press a quick kiss to Giles' lips.

He got out of the car shedding the coat. He didn't look back to see Giles' reaction, but he imagined he could hear a gasp of surprise. He crossed the street and faced the high wall surrounding the estate. What he wouldn't give for a grappling hook right now.

Xander squared his shoulders. All those rock climbing lessons hadn't been for nothing. He had lucked out that the wall was made of brick and not solid concrete. He found a hand-hold and started climbing. By the time he'd reached the top he was really regretting the leather. Sweat rolled down his back and made the stuff cling more.

Over the wall at last, Xander pulled out the miniature camera Willow had found online. He wondered where all the guards were. The yard had lots of bushes and hedges for him to hide behind. Gotta love the traditional English garden. Snap. Click. Move on. He dodged a guard as he neared the house. To bad he couldn't see inside and get some idea of the floor plans. Giles would love that.

A quick glance around and Xander realized he'd covered everything. Time to head back. Reclimbing the wall took more time and he was certain someone would see him. His luck held and he was back to the car soon enough. Giles had obviously put the trench coat in the back seat. Xander got in and buckled up.

"You weren't seen?"

"Are there dogs chasing me?" he asked.

Giles just nodded and went to start the car. He hesitated and turned to Xander.

"What on earth possessed you to wear that…outfit?"

Xander shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. Don't you like it?"

Giles leaned forward, kissing him, but not as gently as before. Xander whimpered a little as he returned the kiss. They broke off after a moment.

"So I'll keep it then?"

Giles just started the car.


End file.
